Pierced Through the Heart
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Yurio and Otabek had been together a while now. Why couldn't they have something match like Victor and Yuri? (One-shot)


**A/N: I fell down a rabbit hole of YOI fanart and found one that inspired this story. Enjoy a surprise one-shot, you nerds.**

"And you promise you'll call and check in once in a while?"

"You're not my dad, Victor."

"And you promise you'll wear a helmet when you're on Otabek's bike?"

"Still not my dad, Victor," Yurio had gotten used to his teammate and how overbearing and lovey he can be. Ever since Victor and Yuri had become a couple, he figured they needed a child to make the house feel like a home. Who better to fill the hole than Yurio? No matter how many times Yurio had said no. Victor still worried about him as if he was his own.

And now more than ever. Yurio's first taste of young love made Victor nervous. As much as he trusted Yurio and liked Otabek, he didn't want to see the closest thing he had to a little brother get hurt. Victor was merely looking out for Yurio. Although, since Yuri was spending some time with his parents in Japan, Victor didn't have his voice of reason to settle his nerves. He'll be ok, Victor told himself. They were just going to see a movie and get lunch. If need be, Yurio's phone was never out of arm's reach. The movie started at one and would be over by three. Victor could call then. What kind of adoptive father would he be if he didn't check up on his son's plans?

"Be careful," Victor walked out with Yurio, "Please. And call once in a while. That's all I ask. Just to give me some peace of mind."

"I will," Yurio rolled his eyes. Even though Victor's smothering drove him nuts, Yurio knew it came from a place of love. And without Yuri being there, Victor's love had to go somewhere.

That didn't mean Yurio wasn't still Yurio. He threw a leg over Otabek's motorcycle and put on the extra helmet. It was one of those things Victor and Otabek agreed on. Yurio's safety was always top priority. They waved goodbye and drove off toward the movie theater. Or so Victor thought...

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Yurio could hardly contain his excitement as the two of them pulled up to a brick building that certainly was not the movie theater. He and Otabek had been talking about this one date for a couple of weeks. As far as Victor knew, Yurio and Otabek were going to see a movie with an appropriate rating, followed by lunch at the diner next door. With Yuri out of town, Victor was even more gullible than usual.

"And you're sure Victor's cool with this?" Otabek hoped.

"Well..." Yurio bit his lip, knowing he had gone a little off-script from the original plan. He was supposed to tell Victor their true intentions just before he left, so he couldn't say no.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Not exactly."

"Yura," Otabek leaned against the brick, exasperated with his boyfriend, "Victor and Yuri like me. If they stop liking me, we'll hardly see each other anymore."

"You, too, now?" Yurio groaned, "Why does everyone talk like Victor and Yuri are my dads? They're not!"

"They're not?"

"For the love of god, no! Victor and Yuri never adopted me, no matter what they say!"

"Alright," Otabek let it go, "Besides, it's not like he'll be able to say anything once it's done."

"Now, you're thinking," Yurio grinned mischievously. That smirk was one of the things that had Otabek smitten since day one. Right up there with his eyes of a soldier that only softened when Otabek was around. The two of them left Otabek's bike outside and went into the building with a neon sign in the window saying one word in bright red: TATTOO.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yura?" Otabek worried, "We don't have to do this today."

"I'm sure," Yurio promised with a fire in his belly. He studied his boyfriend's face a little closer. Not that he minded that part. However, the uncertainty made him a little uneasy, "Beka...Are you thinking about backing out of this?"

"No," Otabek settled into a gentle smile, "I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Awesome!"

Otabek had a friend that worked at this little tattoo shop in the heart of St. Petersburg. They were texting back and forth about today and she told him that she'd be more than happy to oblige, no questions asked. She owed Otabek a favor anyway. When it came down to it, Yurio decided to go first. The anticipation killed him. He slipped his hand into Otabek's, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"So...?" Yurio wondered, "What's this going to feel like?"

"Ever been hit in the forehead with a stapler, kid?"

"No." Beka kept a strange assortment of friends, Yurio thought.

"It's basically like that," she elaborated, "It'll be done and over with before you know it. It's not too bad."

Yurio looked over the little mechanism in her hand. He thought it looked like a small stapler. Now, he understood the analogy. In the pit of his stomach, he still couldn't believe he was doing this. A nice middle finger to his "parents" and the fact that he would match with Otabek was just an added bonus. Victor and Yuri might have their stupid rings from Barcelona, but did they ever scar their bodies for each other?

"Are you ready, Yura?" Otabek held Yurio's hand, fully aware he could handle the pain, but just in case he needed something to settle his nerves.

"I'm ready." Yurio nodded as Otabek's friend cleaned his ear lobe off, "So, how are we going to do this? Are we counting it down or…FUCK!"

"Yura?" Otabek jumped, "Are you alright?"

"He's just being a baby." She cleaned up the little bit of blood from the puncture wound.

"Shut up!" Yurio snapped, "It just caught me off guard!"

"Feisty little thing, isn't he, Otabek?"

"Where did you find her?" Yurio kept his guard up.

"Sleeping in a dumpster behind a TGI Fridays," Otabek did his best to get Yurio to stay calm, "And he can be if you push his buttons just right."

"And one of those buttons happens to be sudden pain!"

"It's alright," she assured, cleaning around the little stud now embedded in his earlobe, "It'll only throb for a little while longer. Maybe ten minutes, tops. Otabek, sit still."

"Yes, ma'am," Otabek sat like a statue while she lined up the piercing. Yurio slipped his hand into his boyfriend's, offering the same emotional support he gave him. To Yurio's surprise, once the stud went in, Otabek never flinched. He remembered how much that hurt, yet Otabek sat as if he felt nothing. However, that wasn't true. Otabek felt the same pain Yurio did. He didn't want his beloved to ever see him sweat. Yurio was lucky if he could manage his own emotions, let alone someone else's.

"There," she wiped her hands off, "You're done, boys."

Yurio glanced at the stud in Otabek's ear, then felt the same one in his own. He'd never admit it out loud, but inside, he could hardly contain himself. The fact that he scarred his body with Otabek brought him the strangest feeling. The butterflies in his stomach were flying so hard they could carry him away with no problem. Regardless of the pain, they went through it together. And there was nothing his makeshift parents could say about it. After they paid for their piercings, Yurio and Otabek went back to their original plans for the day. Granted, they've missed the movie by leaps and bounds, but they were both getting pretty grumbly. The diner was still open.

Once they got out of the tattoo shop, Yurio and Otabek decided on a late lunch. Yurio was still completely baffled by his slight act of rebellion. It started with getting a boyfriend in the first place. Not that it rocked Victor and Yuri too much. They always had a feeling the Yurio and Otabek would end up together. Although, the motorcycle wasn't something they saw coming. Going for casual rides together made Victor and Yuri a little uneasy. But that was something they got over when they always saw a second helmet on Otabek's bike. Coming home with an earring might be a difficult pill to swallow for them, though.

Otabek took Yurio home after they finished and the two of them shared a sweet kiss at the door. To no surprise to Yurio, Victor's nose was practically pressed against the glass, waiting for him to walk in. He made sure his newly healing ear was covered by his hair. Much to Yurio's chagrin, Victor threw his arms around his adoptive son.

"Yurio!" Victor squeezed him tight, "I missed you so much! And guess what?"

"Let go, Victor!" Yurio struggled for breath, "What?"

"Your other father is home!" Victor chimed, "He went to get a few things. But Yuri's home again! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Can I go to my room now?" Yurio squirmed out of his, uh, "father's" embrace and made a beeline to his bedroom. Even Victor's overdose of affection couldn't get him down. After the day he had with his boyfriend, Yurio would be riding that buzz for a while. Life was good for now. With a smile on his face, Yurio put his headphones on and shut his eyes for a minute. At least until Yuri came home with more food.

A week later, Yurio woke up to Victor knocking on the door, waking him up for practice. It meant seeing Otabek again, so he wasn't complaining too much. Competitions were coming up in a month or so. Practices grew longer and harder. Victor and Yuri were working on Yuri's routine for the next season while Yurio worked by himself. Yakov had yet to show up, but Yurio was more than capable of practicing on his own. In fact, he almost preferred it. It's better than Yakov bitching every ten seconds about one thing or another.

"Good morning, Otabek!" Victor and Yuri got to him first.

"Good morning," Otabek smiled politely.

"Yurio's over there," Yuri directed him.

"I'm right here!" Yurio skated over to them, rescuing Otabek from his makeshift parents.

But then, something shiny caught Victor's eye, "Hey, Otabek! When did you get your ear pierced?"

"Last week," Otabek told him, "They're actually a matching pair."

Just as Yurio was pulling his hair out of his face, the glint from the little stud put Victor on edge, "Excuse me?"

"Yurio," Yuri wondered, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," Yurio scoffed, tying his hair off, "Why?"

"YURI PLISETSKY!" Victor screeched, "WHEN DID _YOU_ GET YOUR EAR PIERCED?!"

"You forget that you're not my father, Victor," Yurio rolled his eyes, annoyed with his alleged father.

"Victor," Yuri brought him away from the situation.

"He just went out and…!"

"Victor," Yuri settled him, "Look at them…"

"What about them?" Victor was still pretty heated, "Yurio went out without our permission to God only knows where!"

"Victor," Yuri shut him up with a quick kiss. He always was Victor's voice of reason when it came to raising Yurio, "Look at them."

"I'm looking," Victor started to relax. Yurio was helping Otabek with his skates. One of them had come untied, "What am I supposed to be seeing, Yuri?"

"Do they remind you of anyone?" he smiled, "And now, they have _matching_ earrings?"

"Oh…" Victor thought it over for a minute or two, "Oh! You think…?"

"It's possible," Yuri shrugged, "Or maybe it's just Yurio being seventeen. I never had a rebellious streak when I was his age, but that could be, too."

"AWWWWWWWW!" Victor skated over to his son and hugged him tighter, "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"YURI!" Yurio squealed, "What the hell did you tell him?!"

"Enough to get his approval," Yuri assured, "You're welcome."

"VICTOR, LET ME DOWN!" Yurio demanded, "OTABEK, HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"VICTOR!" a loud, boisterous voice echoed through the rink, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Yurio had never been so relieved to hear Yakov's voice in his life…

 **A/N: I really love this random idea. God bless that delightful fan artist that made the comic in the first place. I don't remember who did it, but if this finds you, friend, I hope I did it justice. And since my view counts were looking a little low, I thought I'd surprise you, my lovelies. Now, I will see all of you later. xx**


End file.
